A Southern Christmas Story
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Undertaker makes other wrestlers help him decide what to get his girls for Christmas. When one wrestler suggests getting special bracelets made, Taker decides to do just that. But will he be able to buy them and make his girls happy?
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! I'm here with my new Christmas story! I felt inspired to write my own after reading evilresa17's "A Perfect Christmas Gift." I realize it may sound the same as Myresa's, but unlike hers, mine is not based on a real - life experience. Once you read the basics, you'll see why.**

** Title: A Southern Christmas: A WWE Holiday Story**

** Author: Sister of Destruction**

** Genre: Family**

** Rating: PG for a few cuss words here and there**

** Characters: Undertaker, Sara, Michelle, Kane, Gracie, Chasey, HBK, Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne, Cena, Orton, Jericho, and a few others**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and its plot. I'm just using the characters mentioned above for my own entertainment.**

** NOTE: I know that Taker and Michelle are dating (which I still don't care for), but in the story, they're just friends. They may be divorced, but in the story, Taker and Sara are together.**

** There you are! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Introduction

**Mark's POV**

Hello, my fellow Creatures Of The Night. This is Mark "Undertaker" Calaway. I usually don't talk this much, but I just wanted to tell you a special story. You all know my girls Chasey and Gracie, right? Well, this year, I wanted to surprise them with something special.

**Gracie's POV**

Whatcha doin' Daddy?

**Mark's POV**

Just telling my fans the story of you and Chasey getting something special under the tree for Christmas.

**Gracie's POV**

Yay! I'm excited! What's the present? Tell me!

**Mark's POV**

Gracie Naomi Calaway...

**Gracie's POV**

Tell me what the present is. Please Daddy? Please?

**Mark's POV**

Sorry honey. You gotta wait for the story. You'll hear the present, I promise you.

**Gracie's POV**

Okay Daddy!

**Mark's POV**

Yeah. That's my girl.

**Sorry it was short, but it's just an idea of what will happen. I realize that the intro looks like the first chapter of my other Christmas story, but I wanted to do it like this. Should I continue?**

** ~Jen**


	2. Asking For Help

**Well, like I said before, I've now updated two stories. Now I am hoping to make it three for three. Kudos to Pinayprincesa for putting it on her favorites and to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Great idea Danielle! I will put you in as the owner of the jewelry store. You won't appear now, but I'll get to you later, I promise. What am I doing with all these author's notes? LOL! On with the story for the third and final time tonight!**

Chapter 2: Asking for Help

Date: December 11, 2009

**Normal POV**

It was two weeks before Christmas, and the Calaway family had already decorated their house for Christmas. With the help of Sara, Gracie and Chasey, Mark had fixed his house in only two days. Sometimes he valued living in a house with all women. They worked just about as hard as men, if not harder. After decorating the house, Mark had decided to go out with a few of his coworkers.

**Later at a local bar...**

At 7:30 that night, John Cena, Randy Orton, Glen Jacobs, Chris Jericho and Paul Levesque were sitting at the bar in a local restaurant in Houston.

"So guys, what are you doing for the holidays?" Jericho asked everyone.

"Spending time with my wife Liz," replied Cena. Cena had gotten married to Liz less than 4 months ago in July.

"Staying home with my family, Sam and Alannah," Randy stated.

"Spending time with the in - laws as well as Stephanie and my girls," Paul said.

"Might have an intimate dinner with Maurisa," said Glen.

"And I am spending time with Jessica, my son Ash, and my daughters Cheyenne and Sierra," Chris stated.

"I personally think we should get something special for Mark and Shawn. Like a framed photo of their match at Wrestlemania," Glen told the guys. "I told Mark and Shawn's kids about it and they want to help getting it too."

"Great idea Glen. But let's keep it a surprise, okay?" Paul said, looking at Glen pleadingly.

"Why?" Glen wanted to know.

"Because we don't want Mark or Shawn to know that we already ordered the damn photo," Randy told him.

"Oh okay. Thanks Randy."

"You're welcome." Then Randy went back to his drink.

"Hey guys. Did you seriously start without me?" replied a voice with a southern drawl.

"Hey Mark," the five wrestlers said at once.

"What were you talking about?" Mark wanted to know.

"What we were doing for the holidays," replied John.

"What else? Tell me," Mark demanded.

"Nothing," all five of them mumbled.

Mark knew they were probably lying, but decided to believe them. Besides, he had an issue that he felt he needed to share.

"Okay. Maybe you guys can help me out. You know my daughters, right? I'm trying to decide what to get them for Christmas. I want to buy them something meaningful and special, but I just don't know what," Mark told his friends.

"Hmmm." All five wrestlers got into deep thinking mode. Finally, after about five minutes of thinking, Glen looked at his friend.

"Did you know that there is a jeweler store over by Reliant Stadium?"

"Ugh. Another jewelry story Glen?" Chris sighed.

"Shut it Jericho. This store will make your jewelry with any picture you want added onto it. You can also use a variety of stones to make said jewelry look really pretty," Glen finished.

"Ahhh. Wow. Sounds great Glen. What type of jewelry should I get them?" Mark asked.

"Rings?" Paul asked.

"They'd be too big for their fingers," Mark replied.

"Anklets?" John asked.

"No, I don't like jewelry on a girl's ankle," Mark replied.

"Watches?" Chris asked.

"The girls can't tell time yet," Mark replied.

"Earrings?" Randy asked.

"Neither of them has pierced earrings yets," Mark replied.

"Um... Okay. What about bracelets? The girls like bracelets, right Mark?" Glen asked his friend.

"Hmm. Sounds like a great idea. I'm taking you up on it," Mark said.

"Great! I'll go with you next week and see what the jeweler can do about making you a couple of bracelets. Of course, you have to bring your own photos," Glen replied.

"Thanks Glen. That's awesome!" Mark cried out, sitting next to his friend.

Mark got home at about 10:30 and went upstairs. He walked into Chasey's room, gave her a kiss and left. Then he did the same thing to Gracie before walking into his own bedroom. He changed into his pajamas, got into bed, kissed Sara on the lips and went to sleep with his arm around her waist.

**Phew! Now all my story updates are done for tonight. Hope everybody likes the chapters!! Goodngiht!**

** ~Jen**


	3. The Jeweler Store

**See? I told you guys I'd update all three of my stories for you! Danielle, you will be in this chapter. I told you so! Danielle Wolf belongs to herself.**

Chapter 3: The Jeweler Store

The following Tuesday before the Smackdown/ECW taping, Mark and Glen went down to the jewelry store for the girls' bracelets. Mark had brought one photo of himself with Chasey near the poolside when Chasey was one, and one photo of him with Gracie when she was first born. The name of the store was Tiffany's, and 20 - year - old Danielle Wolf was behind the counter today.

"Hello. My name is Danielle Wolf and welcome to Tiffany's Jewelry Parlor. May I take your order?" she asked them. She was about five foot six, had her black hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing a white 'Tiffany's' long sleeved shirt.

"Miss, this is supposed to be a jewelry store, not a restaurant," Mark told her in the nicest way he could.

It didn't sound very nice to Glen because he got irritated and muttered, "Mark! Don't be rude."

"No no sir. Your friend is right. It's just that we've had so many customers lately that I've forgotten what I'm really supposed to say," Danielle told him.

"Eh, it's okay. I don't really blame you. The majority of our wrestling fans ask for autographs and pictures before the holidays. We do so many of them it's almost like we don't know that we still have to wrestle," replied Mark.

Laughing a bit, Danielle finally asked, "Aah. I see. What may I help you guys with today?"

"Yes you may. I would like to make two kid - sized bracelets for my seven and four - year - old daughters," Mark said in reply.

"Aww. That's cute. Would you tell me their names in case you want them personalized?" asked Danielle.

"The oldest is Chasey and the youngest is Gracie." Mark gave her the pictures that he had picked out.

Looking the photos over, Danielle grinned, "Cute girls, I have to say."

"In the photos, they're babies. Now they're grown up. Well... sort of." Mark let out a chuckle.

"I see. Would you like any special birthstones on the bracelets or anything like that?"

"One aquamarine, one diamond, one ruby, one cirtrine, and one emerald for each bracelet please," Mark said to her.

"Great! And would you like them personalized with their names or not, sir?" Danielle asked.

"Yes I would thank you," Mark grunted in reply.

"All righty. The bracelets will be ready in about one week. It will be about one hundred fifty to two hundred total. Would you like me to call you when they are ready?"

"Sure, why not? My number is..." Then Mark gave Danielle his home number and his cell phone number. Glen gave out his too just in case.

"Awesome! You guys are all set. Have a good day," Danielle said to the two tall men.

"You too," both of them said at once.

Outside of Tiffany's, Mark and Glen let out an excited laugh, slapped a high - five and cried out, "Yeah!" Slightly embarrassed, they nodded their heads and drove to Laredo where the two shows were taping for the night.

**Tada! Three completed christmas presents from me to my readers. Hope you guys love the updates!! Hope you guys had a merry Christmas!**

** ~Jen**


	4. Bracelets Are Ready

**Sorry I have not updated in a couple of days. I have been busy celebrating the New Year. Hope you guys have a good 2010! Sorry to ask you this Danielle, but why would you fall in love with Undertaker? I always imagined you loved CM Punk or Maria or one of the Hardys or somebody along those lines. I will not forget the Matt/Maria story; I'll have the first part up sometime next week. On with it! BTW, I myself will be in this story as a Tiffany's worker alongside Danielle.**

Chapter 4: Bracelets Are Ready!

Four days later, Mark was outside watching his girls play with each other in the snow. They were so cute when they played like normal sisters did. He was standing by the house when all of a sudden, one of the girls hit Mark in the face with a snowball!

"HEY!" he laughed, removing the snow from his face. "Which one of you damn brats threw a snowball on me?!"

"Um... Daddy, you used the 'd word,'" Gracie reminded her father. It made sense that she'd say that. Both she and Chasey were way too young to be hearing or using bad language of any type.

"Oops. I'm sorry," Mark smirked. "What I meant to say was, which of you silly kids threw that snowball in my face?"

"That is much better," Gracie said. "If you really want to know... I did it!" Laughing, she jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Hmm. I would not have said that, little girl," muttered Mark, shaking his head. Picking up a pile of snow, he continued with, "Because now you are going to get it."

"Run Gracie! Run!" Chasey screamed, giggling.

"Hey! Do not encourage your sister, otherwise you will get a snowball in the face as well!" Mark shouted at her.

"No Dad, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Chasey laughed, ducking her head.

Just then, Mark faintly heard Sara telling him that Danielle from Tiffany's was on the phone.

"Well, luckily for you, I have a phone call to accept," he told his daughter.

Just as he was walking in the house though, both girls hit him in the back of the head with snowballs! Mark turned to look at them, but they only giggled at him.

"I'm gonna get you brats later. Think about that!" Mark laughed, walking inside the house.

**Inside...**

"Hello?" Mark asked once he'd gotten inside the house.

"Hey Mark. This is Danielle," the other voice told him.

"Hi Danielle. So are my girls' bracelets ready yet?" It was important to have them made as early as possible. Mark wanted to wrap them both up and put them under the tree without either of his girls noticing.

"Surprisingly, yes they are sir," Danielle replied. "When would you like to come and get them?"

"Well, I'm working a wrestling match in Florida in two days a little before 7. How about if I get them after the show's over?"

"Um... Sir, Tiffany's will be closed at six the Tuesday before Christmas," replied Danielle sadly. "How about you come to the store earlier? Like between nine and eleven?"

"Hmmm," said Mark, thinking about his options. "Okay lady. I'll be there at nine exactly. Or at least I'll try to anyway."

"Great!" Danielle shouted excitedly. "See you at nine on Tuesday. It's a date!"

"Excuse me?" Mark asked, confused. "Lady, you do know I have a wife, right?"

However, Danielle had hung up on him. Confused, Mark hung up too and went back outside to get revenge on his girls.

**At Tiffany's...**

Once she hung up the phone, Danielle rested her head on her hand and sighed lovingly. Her co - worker Jennifer White was rather confused by this.

"Geez Danielle. What's wrong with you girlie?" she inquired.

"I just spoke to Mark Calaway about his daughters' bracelets. Sorry Jen, but I think I might be in love with him," Danielle replied.

"Danielle, you've only seen him once! Besides, I thought you were in love with CM Punk or one of the Hardy brothers."

"So?" Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "I do like them, but Undertaker looks good too."

"Dani, Mark has a wife at home, remember?" Jen asked her friend.

"So?" Danielle asked again. "I don't care." She continued to stare into space and think about Mark while Jen sighed and assembled some jewelry on the shelves behind her.

**Hope you liked this one Danielle! Like I said, I'll put the new one up at some point next week. In the next chapter, Mark finally gets the girls' bracelets. What will happen?**

** ~Jen**


	5. Early Morning Pick Up

**Just updated my second story of the night! Let me see if I can make it three for three. Thank you to Ethereal Nyx and Danielle for reviewing! Glad you like the story, Ethereal Nyx. Danielle, I only used your nickname because I thought you'd like it. Very clever of you for not revealing why you wanna fall in love with Taker, lol! On with the final update!**

Chapter 5: Early Morning Pick - Up

Three days later, Mark was up by six - thirty in the morning. He had decided to go to Tiffany's first to pick up and pay for the bracelets. After that, he would drive to Orlando where he would be fighting against Rey Mysterio for the World Heavyweight Championship. After Mark got out of the shower, Sara sat up in bed, looking at him confusingly.

"Mark, why are you going to work now? It's only 6:30 in the morning, hon," she said to him tiredly.

"Sorry Sara, but I have to pick up something first," Mark said to his wife.

"And what is it you are talking about?"

Mark just looked at his wife, hoping that she knew what he was talking about. Eventually, she caught on.

"Oh. You mean the girls' bracelets?" she asked.

"Sara, could you be a little quieter? I don't want the girls to know about this. It's a surprise," Mark replied.

"Okay Mark. I won't tell them. Go to the jewelery store, then the taping," said Sara. "I will not tell the girls."

"Great. I'll be back when I can." Mark and Sara kissed goodbye, and Sara went back to sleep as she heard her husband leave.

**At Tiffany's**

As promised, Mark was at Tiffany's by nine. He was a little worried because he'd had to drive through quite a bit of snow. However, he had been able to make it on time. As expected, Danielle and Jen were working behind the counter.

"Ahh. Awesome. Both of you are here," Mark said to them.

"Mark, you made it!" Danielle shouted, sounding a little too happy.

Mark just stared at her a little oddly. What was up with her?

"Er... Seriously, ignore my friend. She's going stir - crazy today," Jen said to him. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm here to pick up my girls' bracelets. Danielle said for me to be here at nine," Mark replied.

"Let me go back and get them for you, sir," Jen said, walking off to the back of the store.

"Thank you." While Mark waited for Jen to return with the jewelry, he looked at Danielle, who was still looking longingly back at him.

"Um... Miss, are you okay?" he asked.

Snapping back into reality, Danielle replied, "Yes I am. Thank you."

A short time later, Jen came back with two long black boxes.

"Here you go, Mark. Would you like to see them?"

Mark looked at the first bracelet and saw the picture of him and Chasey by the poolside with Chasey's name personalized inside the photo. Surrounding it were the five birth stones Mark had picked out last week. He closed that box and looked at Gracie's. It sort of looked like Chasey's, but the birth stones were in a different order.

"You guys did an awesome job on the bracelets. I love them," Mark finally stated.

"Great," said Danielle. "So the total for the bracelets is $170. How would you like to pay for them?"

"I have my card right here," Mark replied, taking his credit card out of his wallet.

Danielle swiped the card through the scanner, and a minute or two later, Mark had put the two bracelets in his wrestling bag, which he had brought inside with him.

"Thanks girls. You were great," Mark said, finally leaving the store.

"Bye, Mr. Calaway. Glad we could help," Danielle and Jen said at once.

Then both of them sighed contently and stared off into space for a while.

**Outside...**

Mark walked out of Tiffany's with a victorious grin on his face. He took both boxes out of his bag and stared at the bracelets.

"Aw man. My girls are so going to love these," he said silently to himself.

With a quick yawn, he got back in his car and drove on to Orlando for the taping.

**Well, I hate to end it there, but... I gotta. Otherwise, I'd grow bored quickly and not finish. Haha! JK! I would never do that to my readers. The next one will come soon, and that's a guarantee.**

** ~Jen**


	6. Showing Off The Jewels

**Don't worry guys, I'm here! I had a very busy weekend, and that is why I haven't updated anything for 3 days. I'm taking care of the updates this afternoon so that I will not forget them. Kudos to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Danielle, in real life, Taker is dating Michelle McCool. But he can do so much better than her, so I agree that he needs a girl. What WWE fan girl wouldn't think the Deadman wasn't hot? Seriously. I know I find him hot! BTW, I plan on ending my holiday stories soon so that I can work on my other 3. On with the next!**

Chapter 6: Showing Off The Jewels

Mark had finally made it to the arena in Orlando at around one that afternoon. After quickly wishing his coworkers a merry Christmas, he headed to his locker room. Once inside, he took the boxes out and looked at the jewelry one last time. Man, they looked so gorgeous! Soon, his opponent Rey knocked on his door.

"Hey Taker. Ready for our match for the title tonight?" Rey asked him.

"Yes I am, little man," replied Mark, still looking at the two bracelets.

"Taker, you okay man? What's up?"

"Look at these bracelets from Tiffany's that I plan to give my girls for Christmas. I got one for each of them so that they can think about their Daddy while I'm working." He gave Chasey's bracelet to Rey to look at.

"Aww, that's cute!" Rey chuckled. "What an adorable little smile."

Mark put Chasey's bracelet back in his bag and gave Rey Gracie's bracelet.

"Was the photo taken when she was first born?" Rey wanted to know.

"Yes it was. The very first time I ever held her," Mark said, nodding his head.

"She is so cute just like her sister, Taker," said Rey, giving Mark back the bracelet. "You ready to go over our match?"

"Yes. Ready when you are." The two men left the room together to talk about their match elsewhere.

**Later...**

After getting out of the shower, Mark packed his bag, made sure the jewelry was still inside, and started to leave. He had defeated Rey in his championship match by disqualification when Dave Batista came out and attacked him. He'd also shown the bracelets to Dave and Glen, and they agreed that the jewelry came out great.

"Hey Mark, wait up," a female voice said behind him.

Mark turned around and saw his former girlfriend Michelle McCool as well as Mickie James. Mark and Michelle had amicably split up late last year because Mark had told her that he'd still had feelings for Sara. Luckily, Michelle understood.

"Hello ladies. What do you want?" Mark asked them. He was surprised Michelle and Mickie were next to each other. Even though the two Divas were feuding now, they were surprisingly best friends.

"A few of the guys told us that you got something for your girls for the holidays," said Michelle.

"Can we see?" asked Mickie.

"Sure. Here you go ladies." Mark gave Michelle Gracie's bracelet and gave Mickie Chasey's. The two Divas took their time admiring the pieces of jewelry.

"Aww! What cute photos of your girls!" exclaimed Mickie.

"C'mon Mickie! Let's swap 'em!" Michelle cried out.

Michelle gave Mickie Gracie's bracelet while Mickie gave her Chasey's.

"Look at Chasey smiling in the pool. That's cute!" said Michelle.

"Look at Gracie in your lap looking and smiling at you. Cute girls!" Mickie agreed.

"Glad you like them ladies," Mark said once the Divas had given the bracelets back to him. Now he had to make one more pit stop before he went home.

**Shawn's living room**

Before going home, Mark had decided to stop by Shawn Michaels's home to show him and Rebecca the bracelets.

"So, where are the bracelets? Let me see!" Shawn demanded.

"Alright Shawn. Hold on! Let me find them first," Mark told him, looking through his bag.

"Oops. Sorry. Lost control of myself for a minute there," Shawn chuckled sheepishly.

"Here you go," Mark said, giving Shawn Gracie's bracelet and giving Rebecca the other one.

"Oooh! These are pretty, Mark! Where'd you get them?" Rebecca questioned.

"At this jewelry store near Reliant Stadium named Tiffany's," replied Mark.

"Wow. Sounds nice. These are cool. I'm sure your daughters will love them," said Shawn.

"Well, I must be going now," Mark said, standing up to go.

"Wait! Did you wrap them up yet?" questioned Rebecca.

"Um... No I didn't," Mark told his friend's wife.

"Then stay here and wrap them. We have plenty of paper," Shawn stated, nodding at a tall box holding all types of wrapping paper. "Rebecca and myself are going to bed. You can stay all you want until you have the bracelets wrapped up."

"Thanks Shawn. Thanks Rebecca. You guys are awesome," said Mark, giving them both a hug.

While Shawn and Rebecca went to bed, Mark took some wrapping paper and got to work.

**At home**

Mark arrived at his house and shut the door as quietly as he could. He went upstairs and found both girls sleeping in Chasey's room. Both of them were in Chasey's bed. Mark giggled at them and kissed them goodnight. After he went into his own room, he changed, climbed into bed and collapsed on the pillow before shutting his eyes. He just hoped the girls liked their Christmas presents!

**Hate to end the chapter there, but I have to. The next one will come in a couple of days. Look for a Halloween story update tomorrow!**

** ~Jen**


	7. Surprise!

**Well, I'm back! And I'm updating my xmas story as promised. And apparently the pet saga continues. My sister had gotten another guinea pig named Stella, and Stella had been with us for Christmas. On the Tuesday before the New Year, Emily finally took her back to her apartment. However, Stella died two days later. That is the most recent pet story I can think of. Anyways, thank you to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Danni, I'm really sorry, but you might have to read the beginning again. That part states that Taker is married to Sara in this story. And I told you two or three chapters ago that in reality, Taker is going out with Michelle McCool. Sorry, but I don't think I can. :(**

Chapter 7: Surprise!

**Date: December 25, 2009**

** Time: 5:30 AM**

Now it was officially Christmas morning in Houston. Mark's mom, Catherine - who'd spent Christmas Eve with her son, his wife and her grandchildren - was the first person in the house to rise. The previous night, Mark had let his mom sleep in the guest room. After Catherine got up and used the bathroom, she walked over to Chasey's room, where both girls were sound asleep in Chasey's bed.

"Girls, get up. It's Grandma," she whispered.

Letting out a yawn, Gracie said, "Grandma, we're trying to sleep."

"Yeah, Grandma," Chasey groaned, stretching in bed. "It's too early in the morning, even for little girls like us."

"But girls," Catherine protested. "It's Christmas. You can never get up too early on Christmas."

With the mention of the word 'Christmas,' Gracie and Chasey sat up in bed and giggled.

"Girls, shhhh," Catherine shushed. "Now go and wake your parents up."

The two girls silently tiptoed to their parents' bedroom. Once inside, they climbed onto the bed and jumped up and down.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" Gracie shouted excitedly.

"Wake up!" Chasey laughed, continuing to jump.

Mark was the first one to rise. Once he sat up, both girls stopped jumping.

"Hey, my little princesses. Merry Christmas," Mark said to them, yawning.

"Hi, girls. Merry Christmas," Sara said, waking up too.

"Let's go downstairs and see what Santa bought us!" cried out Chasey.

"Please?" Gracie asked, giving her parents a puppy dog look.

Laughing, Mark shook his head and replied, "Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice, do we? Come on, let's go." When Mark and Sara got out of bed, they saw Catherine in the hallway, and the five of them went downstairs.

**Later...**

After most of the Calaways' presents had been opened, Mark peeked under the tree and found two that had been unopened.

"Girls, this isn't like you," Mark told his daughters with a smirk. "I just found two unopened presents with your names on them." He passed the packages to his girls. When they opened them, they shrieked in delight.

"Oh my gosh, Dad! This is so beautiful!" Chasey screamed, putting it on right away.

"Oooh! Pretty!" Gracie stated.

"You like it? Hmm?" asked Mark, helping his daughter put the bracelet on.

"Yes I do! Thank you Daddy!"

"Yeah. Me too! Thanks Dad!" agreed Chasey. Then both girls gave their father a big hug.

"Thank you girls. I'm glad," Mark replied. Soon however, Shawn called the house.

"Hey Shawn. Merry Christmas."

"You too, Mark. I don't know why, but Rebecca just told me that she'll be at your house soon with the kids. My best guess would be for you to come down by yourself," Shawn said.

"Why?" Mark asked. "What's going on?"

"No clue, but that's what Rebecca told me. She wouldn't give me any details."

"Umm... All right. I'll leave right now," Mark said, about to leave.

"Awesome, man. See you soon." Shawn hung up.

After hanging up, Mark told his family where he was going and left.

**Later that afternoon...**

Rebecca and the kids were at Mark's house with Paul and Stephanie, Glen and Maurisa, Chris and Jessica, John and Liz, Randy and Sam, Sara, Catherine, Mark's brothers, Shawn's brothers and sister, and Gracie and Chasey.

"This is great, Rebecca. Glad you could make it," Paul said.

"Thanks Paul," stated Rebecca. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we wanted to surprise Shawn and Mark," Randy said to her. "It's our way of saying congratulations for winning 'Match of The Year' at the 2009 Slammy Awards."

"So we all chipped in - as well as the kids - to get them a framed photo of their Wrestlemania match," Sara continued.

"Who has the photo with them so that we can hide it in Mark's closet?" Liz questioned.

"I think we do, don't we, Maurisa?" Glen asked his wife.

"Yes we do. It's actually in the car. Wait here and I'll go get it," Maurisa replied, walking outside to get the wrapped photo from her car.

"Man, this is gonna be awesome!" John cried out once Maurisa had gotten the photo from the car.

"Yeah. They're going to really love it," Chris stated. Jessica nodded in agreement.

Then, Maurisa went upstairs to put the photo in Mark's bedroom closet. When she came back down, everybody decided to wait and relax in the living room.

**At Shawn's... 3:30 PM**

At Shawn's house, Mark had spent the day helping his friend pick up. From the wrapping paper of the family's presents to the kitchen (because Shawn's family had had breakfast), the two had been quite busy! Mark got a text on his phone from Sara that read:

_**Mark, could you and Shawn come over? We need more people to hang out with us.**_

_** -Sara**_

__"Hey Shawn. We gotta go back over to my house," Mark said. "Sara wants us to."

"Um... Okay. You wanna just take your car over?" Shawn asked him.

"Sure, why not?" Mark shrugged. He and Shawn left the house, got in Mark's car, and took off.

**At Mark's... 3:45 PM**

Everybody was talking in the living room when they heard a car pull up.

"Eeek! It's Daddy and Uncle Shawn!" Gracie shrieked.

"Everybody, up to the master bedroom. Hurry!" Sam cried out.

Needless to say, they ran for their lives.

When Mark and Shawn entered Mark's house, it was eerily quiet.

"Hey Taker, I thought Sara texted you and said she wanted us to hang out," Shawn said, giving Mark a look.

"Dude, she did," Mark protested. "Where are ya, Sara?"

"We're upstairs, sweetheart," Sara called out from the top of the stairs. "We're in the master bedroom."

"Okay," both wrestlers replied.

Mark and Shawn went upstairs and walked to Mark and Sara's bedroom.

"Why is your bedroom door closed?" asked Shawn.

"I don't know. Let's open it together." Mark put his hand on the doorknob. So did Shawn.

"One..." Mark counted.

"Two..." Shawn counted. "Two and a half, two and -"

"Shawn!" Mark hissed.

"Okay! Sorry!" Shawn laughed.

Both of them counted, "Three!" and opened the door. Everybody popped out in front of them - Sara and Rebecca holding the wrapped photo - and yelled, "SURPRISE!!!"

**Tada! There is the second to last chapter! Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, but I didn't wanna do the reaction right away. Oh wait, I'm NOT sorry I left a cliffhanger, haha! Danielle, I really hope you understand what I said to you. You will be mentioned in the last chapter, promise! Night!**

** ~Jen**


	8. The Reaction END

**Well, I just updated one of my holiday stories. Now let me see if I can do the other one. This will be the last chapter. Hate to end it, but I have to work on my other stories. Thanks to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Danielle, I'm really sorry for breaking your heart. But like I said, you'll be mentioned in this chapter! On with it!**

Chapter 8: The Reaction

Unsure of what to say about the sight before them, Mark and Shawn looked at each other. Several of their loved ones and coworkers had surprised them with a special Christmas present.

"Wha - Wha - What is going on?" asked a very surprised Shawn.

"Bro, we wanted to surprise you and your friend by getting you two a present," said Shawn's brother Scott.

"Everybody in this room but you two knows what it is. We didn't tell you guys about it because we wanted you to be surprised," said Stephanie.

Mark just looked at Stephanie, looking very bewildered.

"Well, what did you get us?" he asked.

"Open it up and find out, you guys," said Rebecca.

Shawn and Mark opened up the square parcel together. When they were done, they had unwrapped a framed photo of them taken at the 25th Anniversary of Wrestlemania. It was a shot of the scene where Shawn was about to do a moonsault, but Taker caught him in time to do a Tombstone Piledriver and earn the victory. On the photo itself were two gold plagues with a message for the two men from their kids.

"Wow!" Mark cried out.

"This is what I call a great present! How did you guys do this?" Shawn questioned, equally astonished.

"We have our ways, you guys. Shawn, read what your kids had to say about the match," his sister Shari told him.

Shawn looked at the plague and read, "Daddy, we really loved your match against Uncle Taker. Challenge him to a rematch. Please? Signed your little angels, Cameron and Cheyenne." He wiped away a tear, gave his kids a hug and said, "Thanks you guys. You are little angels."

"Well Mark, your daughters had something to say about the match too," his brother Michael stated.

"Yeah, bro. Read it," said his brother Paul.

Mark took the photo and read the plague. "It says, 'Dad, Gracie and I were amazed with your performance. Great work! With love, Chasey.'"

"What about what Gracie had to say, Mark?" asked Glen.

"Gracie said, 'Daddy, great match! Make Uncle Shawn face you again. Your little princess, Gracie.'" At that point, Mark got unexpectedly emotional. It was unlike him to cry. The Undertaker never cried, and if he did, he didn't want anyone around him. Mark motioned for his girls to come to him, picked them up, and hugged them tight.

"Thank you girls. This means a lot to me," he said, sounding emotional.

The other wrestlers came over to Mark and hugged him as well. They had just seen the most respected man in WWE cry in front of his family and friends and felt he'd deserved it.

"Wow. This was an awesome present Rebecca. I love you honey," Shawn sobbed.

Crying too, Rebecca replied, "I love you too, Shawn." Then they performed a group hug along with their kids. Everybody else in the room was emotional too, and they all got into a giant group hug.

**Later that night... 10 PM**

It was now nighttime in Houston. The other wrestlers and their families had stayed at Mark's for a while longer after Mark and Shawn had received their present. They had even stayed over to watch the holiday episode of Friday Night Smackdown. Then most everybody else had gone home, even Catherine. Before Shawn and his family went home, he wanted to talk to Mark about one more thing.

"Now that we've got our photo, what do we do about the Slammy we won?" he asked. The two had won the 2009 Slammy Award for Match Of The Year for their Wrestlemania classic last week. "Should I keep the Slammy and you can have the photo? Or would you like it the other way around?"

"Well Shawn, since you pretty much took the trophy for yourself, ya might as well just have it," laughed the taller man.

"Besides, the picture does look very nice in your room, I have to admit," replied Shawn. Earlier, the group had hung the photo across from Mark and Sara's bed.

"Thanks." He gave his friend a hug. "Bye Shawn. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Mark," Shawn yelled, getting in his car with his wife and kids.

Once the Hickenbottoms left, Mark peeked in the living room and saw that Sara had fallen asleep on the sofa. He decided to go check on his girls. He saw Chasey sleeping in her room and walked in and gave her a kiss. Then he went down the hall to Gracie's room and turned on her light, waking her up.

"Hi Daddy," the little girl said with a yawn.

"Hey baby girl," Mark replied, joining his daughter on the bed and under the covers. "Did you like your Christmas bracelet?"

"Yes I did, Daddy," said Gracie. "Where exactly did you get it?"

"At a jewelery store named Tiffany's. A girl named Danielle Wolf and her co - worker made them for you girls. But the weird thing was that Danielle thought I was going to date her!"

"Did you try telling miss Danielle that you're married to Mommy?" questioned Gracie.

"I tried, but she didn't care. Daddy and Uncle Shawn liked their photo. Thanks honey," said Mark, giving Gracie a kiss. Then he gave a loud yawn.

Noticing this, Gracie asked, "What's the matter Daddy?"

"Daddy's tired, hon. I've been up early all week."

This caused the little girl to laugh. However, she yawned too.

"What's the matter? You been up early too? Hmm?" Mark chuckled. Gracie nodded and turned herself over. Then, both of them yawned again!

"We're silly, aren't we kiddo?" Mark laughed.

"Yes we are," Gracie replied. She then fell asleep. Mark chuckled one more time before putting his arms around his daughter and falling asleep.

**Sara's POV**

A while after 10:30, I woke up and found out I was in the living room. Getting off the sofa and stretching myself out, I decided to go into the master bedroom, change my clothes and check on my daughters. First, I walked into Chasey's room and gave her a kiss.

"Good night, honey," I whispered to her before leaving.

I shut Chasey's door and went into Gracie's room. Not only did I see Gracie in her bed, but Mark was in with her! I can't blame him really; I mean, he's been up early all week preparing the girls' presents for Christmas. I laughed at them, tucked them in, and gave them both a kiss.

"Night Grace. Night Mark," I whispered to them. Before walking out, I made sure Gracie's night - light was on and that the bedroom light was off. I'd decided not to wake my husband up because I knew he'd been awake early in the morning all week. So I went back to our room, got into bed, and went to sleep quickly.

**Normal POV**

Some time later, Mark woke up and briefly wondered where he was. Then he realized he was in Gracie's bedroom. He looked at his daughter and saw her snoring softly. Mark smirked at her and shook his head.

"Merry Christmas, Gracie Naomi Calaway," he whispered before laying back down in his daughter's bed. Once he'd lied back on his side, his eyes closed and he started snoring too.

**Tada! That is the end of my first holiday story! Danielle, I'll do your Edge/Maria request, but I have to end my other holiday story first. So I'll do the new one Friday or Saturday. What rating would you like? Good night you guys!**

** ~Jen W.**


End file.
